


It means ILY

by poetdameron



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is baking, Jessa Johansson is baking for him, from all people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It means ILY

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queerafbucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerafbucky/gifts).



> I loved doing this little fanfic and I hope you all enjoy it too. This was the first one I did of this couple! More to follow :)
> 
> If you liked this and you have tumblr, please consider rebloging the [my tumblr](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/post/142859697866/bottomskylo-replied-to-your-post-i-need-jessa-and) to support me! Thank you!

**It means ILY**

“You suck at this!”

Jessa signaled him with the spoon covered in brown mixture, Adam stepped back a little, feeling the rage of her offended soul about her culinary experience. None of them said anything else then, she looked at her creation again and waited for him to say something else but, instead, Adam got his arms around her waist, hands on her belly and eyes fixed on the dark chocolate she was melting.

“So… what got into you? Wanting to cook and _bake_?”

“Nothing.” She assured him. “But one of the girls at uni told me about this…” and she took the box with the flour and show it to him, “that it tested good, so I got curious. Wanted to give it a try.”

“You never cook.”

“I know, idiot.” Jessa answered and moved the melted chocolate again, so it will not get stuck in the pot. “But you are going to eat them all, even if it tastes like shit, you hear me?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Get off, get off. I need to put this aside…”

Adam watched as she moved in their kitchen, he couldn’t remember the last time he opened the oven and for a second, wondered if it will maybe stink or have some animal living there. His girlfriend stayed with her blue eyes on her work, so he took a sit and watched the show: Jessa picked the mixture, moved the spoon there while reading the rest of the recip, then started to throw it into the glass container she… where did she get that one? Adam lifted an eyebrow, looking at the dark mixture in her mold. Soon, the oven was open, clean and smelling like soap, _she cleaned it first_ , and then, the mixture was there, and a clock got programmed while the things got baked.

Now, Jessa was licking the spoon and Adam watched as her tongue appeared from time to time over the chocolate during her distraction, eyes only for the oven and _something_ inside him - _everything_ , inside him- moved. Like hunger during morning and fear before jumping into conclusions, but more warm and it wasn’t lust, that one he knows pretty well. It’s… _her_ , maybe, the feeling of her being there, cooking brownies with ni other explanation but _I wanted to taste the thing_ , all bright and lovely as ever, distracted and doing something so innocent with her mouth that would have caused sex in the kitchen in other time, to another Adam, not this one, the one she… _build_. Or some shit like that.

“You want some?” Her voice made him jump on his sit, and his brown eyes followed the sound of it until her pretty face was the only light in the room. “Here…” She said, walking towards him and sitting on his lap, she took some chocolate mixture with one finger and offered it to his mouth. “I swear it’s good, come on. Open.”

Shit. He was into deep. Adam opened his mouth ever so slowly, licking her finger without taking his eyes of hers. Jessa smiled, that provocative smirk of hers, the one only her can manage to look so adorable and sexy at the same time. She curled her finger inside his mouth, laughing a little when he bite at it and soon her lips where on his, kissing desperately as if life was manacing with ending right htere, right now. They keep kissing even when she let go of the spoon and the tool hit the ground, Adam’s arousal only fastened when he tasted the chocolate on her tongue and her teeth bite at his bottom lip. Her crotch touched his, wet kisses getting the room warmer with the sun up on their window and soon, soon his hands went to her breasts, squeezing a little and massaging in that delicious way he knows so well.

Jessa moaned on their kissing, her arms around his neck and over his shoulders, blonde hair getting on the way of his lips meeting her neck, and she moaned again, moving her head to one side so he would have more space to explore. Adam kissed there, sucking a little and remembering not to leave red marks or she would kill him. At least not during these two weeks, she was on exams and couldn’t go to school and talk infront of her class with red marks all over her neck. The idea made him smile anyway, and he left a big, red mark in the separation of her breasts.

“Ah, great. Now I can’t use V necks!”

“You can’t use V necks on exams week, woman.” He said, looking up at her and taking her lips again, this time somehow tender and sweet.

When did they become like this? Soft and homey like? Even with the heath of arousal and the sunny summer, Adam was sure there was something, well, day-to-day and familiar in their life’s together. Maybe this was it, the ‘happy ever after’ that follows the friends drama and the first fights as a couple, the normality of hot days with happy skies, kisses that are sweet and mean more than a quick fuck. Or maybe it’s just her, making his days with the sole wave of her hand, getting everywhere without even noticing the impact her presence has for him, _her_.

“I love you”, he said suddenly with his eyes still closed, probably not wanting to open them to her shock or something. Instead, there was another tender kiss and soft hands on his face, she was so small in front of him and his big body, he liked the contrast of her slender fingers and small hand on his big frame.

“I bake for _you_.” She answered and Adam opened his eyes, brown on blue, melting in a big, stupid smile. That’s the same, for her. _Me too_. _I love you, too_. So he kissed her and kissed her, and kissed her, and kissed her, until the clock announced it was time to get those brownies out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Maybe I'll see you on [my tumblr](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/)? Have a good day!


End file.
